


The Patrons Wait in Line

by sethera



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Gangbang, Multi, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, excessive cum, sort of? theres a sweet that makes you horni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethera/pseuds/sethera
Summary: You've found yourself lost in the Devil's casino, you better not get spotted- who knows what horrible punishment awaits!





	The Patrons Wait in Line

You shouldn’t be here.  
All you wanted was to sneak a few drinks from the bar of this place and then leg it- but it’s only just occurred to you now that you REALLY shouldn’t be here!  
You stand alone by the back of the casino, hidden decently by the crowd of patrons, most of which are far taller than yourself. You glance around franticly- looking for a door or an open window to sneak out of and high tail it back to your place, back to safety… but you don’t for the life of you remember the way out.  
You figure you should at least try walking around, standing still and fidgeting nervously is surely going to get you some weird looks from people- and possibly get you told on- god you don’t want to be yelled at and thrown out by some sleazy-ass casino worker, what would you even say? You’d get in so much trouble, but getting told off is hardly the worst thing that might happen.  
Because, you see, this is the Devils casino, you know what goes down here- and that’s why you’re in such a panic to get out!!  
You shuffle along the fancy papered wall with your head down, not making eye contact with anyone, trying your best to disappear in the corners of the building. You suddenly notice that the lighting in wherever it is you are currently has changed, it was a bright yellow-white glare from big fancy chandeliers, now it’s a more soft, orange-y tone. You carefully lift up your head to inspect your surroundings.  
Ah.  
You’ve found yourself just through the archway to a medium sized room, full of poker tables. The walls are a dark jade green and the carpet is a deep burgundy colour. Unsurprisingly, this area also smells to high heaven of cigar smoke and expensive wine. A few of the tables are occupied, and thankfully the group playing are mid-game and far too focused to notice you.  
You suddenly see the light shift from your peripheral, someone is coming this way! You shuffle to your right and duck down slightly, trying not to breathe too heavily as all the smoke in here is bound to make you heave and choke, attracting plenty of attention.  
There is a tall, dapper looking gentleman in a fine purple suit escorting a young man to a nearby table, you notice that the purple man has a spotted, square, white head- which prompts you to assume that this has to be King Dice, the devils best employee, (a title that was no doubt given by himself.) You’ve heard of him before, heard about how charming and charismatic he can be, and, quite frankly, how attractive. You can’t be sure though, as he does work for the Devil, and that’s got to mean he’s not got the best morals, he’s probably quite intimidating, scary, even. But still you look him over, his suit is absolutely pristine, it fit his form perfectly, his tie is perfectly done, and his wild green eyes contrast his-  
Shit.  
He’s looking at you.  
Fuck!! Quick—hide!!  
You hastily fall to your knees, now hidden by a thankfully-empty poker table, you hold your breath in hopes he didn’t see you… a-at least not fully. You hear soft footsteps making their way over to you and—shit! SHIT!! You crawl under the poker table next to you in hopes that he doesn’t think to lift up the long, green table cloth. God this place is snobby.  
After a few tense seconds you hear the footsteps head away from you, which relives you, but you hear more and more voices pour into the room- more and more people coming in to play. You’re stuck.  
You sit on the floor and think and think of how to get out, you could always just crawl out and walk around some more- but that risks being seen crawling out from under a damn table!! There’s no way you won’t get told on for that. You could just wait until the casino closes and just break a window out and foot it to your place, but then that’ll just get you in more trouble for vandalising.  
You sit there and think to yourself for a few moments, muffling the ever growing voices of the people above, you think you’ve recognised the sound of Dice’s voice by now- he comes and goes from here quite a lot it seems.  
Suddenly- you’re jumped by a pair of legs that sway there way under the table, and then another, and then another, until there are five pairs of legs surrounding you. This diminishes your hiding space by quite a bit now, but you keep it together as best you can.  
The room then goes quiet… you can’t see anything so you’re not sure why… but you hear Dice speak up:  
“This is the table I told you about, Boss, I think you’ll have a good round- weather you win or lose”  
“Oh, please, Dice,” a gruff voice replies, “you think I won’t win? I’d be offended if you hadn’t appointed to me the situation.” He chuckles on that last word, what are they talking about…? And…’boss’…? Does that mean…  
The chatter starts up again as you hear heavier footsteps head towards your table, and see black, fur-covered legs, with grey skinned…paws? Flip around onto the last chair and under the table. You’re well and truly stuck now. You try and regulate your breathing as the patrons surrounding you play their game. You sit there for a good few minutes, listening to the game going on above you- they’re not talking all that much- just a few comments here and there- and you’ve gathered that the fuzzy footed man is, in fact, the Devil- which is- oh that’s just fantastic to hear!  
You hear footsteps come over to your table again, most likely Dice checking in- but he doesn’t say anything, you just hear a light thud- and hear all the people at the table give a light chuckle or a hum of laughter. Your back shivers as you feel the tablecloth move slightly behind you, followed by an odd small object hitting your tangled legs.  
“Thank you Dice- you may go now, you’ll know when you’re needed~” the Devil says in a kind of… flirtatious tone? Huh.  
You pick up the small square object to examine it, it’s wrapped in a dark purple wrapper with no markings or text. Out of a mix of morbid curiosity and the knowledge that you’re not leaving this spot anytime soon, you decide to open it. You shove the object between your thighs to muffle the crinkly sounds that the wrapper might make and-  
Oh, it’s a… sweet? It looks like a small chewy sweet- similar to the ones outside the baroness’s castle, although those aren’t inconspicuously wrapped in a shady piece of folded sugar paper.  
You sit there for a few moments and contemplate eating this thing… well, it was wrapped up! So it’s not like it’s dirty- you think to yourself.  
Ahh, fuck it.  
You pop it in your mouth and, to your surprise, it dissolves on your tongue, leaving behind a sour but not unpleasant taste. Hmm, how odd…  
And then you feel it.  
You feel your body get hotter and hotter, your heartbeat go up and your breath get more heavy and deep. You cover your mouth to stop the noises but- you’re sure they’ve heard you- they laugh and shuffle around, one even kicks you when extending their leg out and takes no notice. Have they known you were here the whole time? Surely not… surely… oh...  
You look around the small area and now notice that a few of the patrons are…r-… rubbing themselves, which makes your heart race even more… you slowly uncover your mouth and let your tongue hang out of your now panting mouth and drool onto the floor.  
You see one of the patrons carefully unbutton their trousers and pull out their now-hard dick, followed by another, and… another, until they’re all out… does the Devil know? Surely he must… this has to be a trick or something…  
But the sight of all this is driving you mad, you fidget around on your own legs to try and relieve the desperate need for friction down there, but only succeed in making you wetter. You don’t know what clicked in your head to make the decision to, but you now have two of the patrons… appendages in either of your hands. And god your heart is beating right up in your ears. You start to slowly jerk off the two patrons either side of you, whilst looking longingly at the one ever so close to your desperate, begging mouth.  
You take a big gasp of air and sloppily wrap your mouth around the head of the strangers dick, earning you a soft gasp from above, followed by laughs from the others. You pick up the pace with your hands and try pushing your head forward to take more. You pull back with a loud slurp, they can definitely hear you, of course they can hear you; you don’t care that they can hear you!! You giggle softly to yourself and turn your head, giving another random dick a loud suck.  
Whenever you’re not touching or sucking on a patron’s dick, you can hear them getting themselves off, god, these guys really are pathetic. You lose a hand down to your own wetness and rub, causing you to twitch and gasp over the cock you have in your mouth.  
The feeling of having you moan and gasp around this particular patrons member must’ve been too much for them- as they suddenly buck their hips, shoving their dick further into your mouth, and spewing hot cum all down your throat. Purely out of reflex- you pull back and cough, head spinning, cum coving your mouth. You love this. You turn around and happily take in another patron, desperate for more. But before you could get another one to cum- you hear a chair move out- and hear a louder voice call out to… you?  
“All~ right little one, I think you’re warmed up enough, it’s time to come one out and get what you want~” He almost purrs those words and god, you can feel it vibrating in your groin. You shakily crawl your way out from under the table for the first time in a good half an hour at least- and surely enough.  
The Devil stands before you, grinning down at you menacingly, he’s got evil in his eyes and you’re lapping up every damn second of it. Without any warning he grabs you by the collar of your shirt and throws you onto the table you were just hiding under. The patrons around you all cheer and laugh, as they get up one by one, still covered in your saliva…. You look down to see the Devil has now unsheathed his own member, and god it’s so big… it’s already quite wet but the sheer length and odd knot at the base makes your stomach flip. But even though you’re scared, you leave your legs spread open and look up at him, panting, but saying nothing.  
“Aha~ so you’re bein’ good I see, well that’s good news for me- but hun, I’m not gonna go soft on ya just cause you’re kissin’ my ass okay?” He grins, sickeningly. You can barely feel your arms enough to sit back up anyway, so you just lay there and pant in anticipation. He tears of your shorts and underwear, taking very loud, vulgar note of just how wet you are. Then without warning, he clambers over you and with one thrust he’s inside you.  
You groan loudly, from both pain and pleasure. He’s way too big, he went all the way in on the first thrust, he’s way too big for you and you’re sure you bleeding, but god you’ve needed the fiction for ages. You glance around the table and note that more people have gathered round to watch, as you getting brutally fucked by the Devil is apparently more interesting that their poker games, huh, who would’ve guessed.  
The Devil slams into you over and over, drooling on your chest and neck, holding both your arms down as he rocks the table with the force of his invasion. He moans and growls over you with each thrust.  
He stops only briefly to flip you over carelessly onto your stomach, giving you a better view of the crown of people watching you and, of… King Dice?  
“Hello there you little mischief maker,” he says, like he’s not talking to someone getting rammed… what an ass.  
“I see my little treat has done you well, hasn’t it? I didn’t think you looked like a customer here, but I caught you staring at me before so I didn’t have the heart to fully punish you~ so look! The big man himself is teaching you a lesson, although, I hope you won’t mind my input, too~”  
Before you could even think of a response to all that, he lifts his head back up and swiftly unzips his own silk clothing, removing his own throbbing member, not quite as big as devils but still, how are you going to fit that in your mou-  
Again, with no hesitation, Dice grabs your head and pushes his way into you, overtaken by lust and neediness you happily suck and moan all over him, earning you some quite pleasing sounds too.  
Devil and Dice make witty commentary to one another over your writing body, with hearty laughs and comments from the audience around you. Every so often your face or your lower back would get another hot load delivered onto it- making the sex sounds even louder, and you more and more erratic and heated. You feel the pressure build and build inside you as you swear you feel the Devils cock swell up the more he fucks you. A few patrons have grabbed at your hands and motioned for you to jerk them off, but your body is so exhausted from being ravished as both ends so roughly that you can barely do much at all.  
With the heavy breathing getting faster and faster and the slapping getting louder and wetter you hope that one of them will finish soon, you’re seeing stars and you’re pretty sure you’ve already cum at least twice by now- it’s hard to tell, as you still feel as needy as you did at the start of all this.  
Then finally with one loud groan, you feel your entrance fill up with hot Devil cum, spewing out of you and down your legs. Unlike the other patrons the Devil just keeps cumming more and more, filling you up to the brim- which leads to you spasming as another wave of orgasm hits you. Your gasps and cries over Dice’s cock finally push him over the edge too, filing up your mouth as much as he can, you do your best to swallow, but your need to breath overtakes and you gag on his cock. He pulls out generously and finishes on your face as you choke up his seed.  
You feel the Devil finally pull out of you, and feel as his thick cum is pushed out of you and onto the table. Exhausted, you roll over onto your back and gasp for air. The patrons around the table all cheer and you can see some of them pat the Devil and Dice on the shoulder, as if to congratulate them on such a good job.  
Whilst you get your conscience back, you feel a few last patrons finish and empty their load on your face and torso.  
It’s got to be closing time soon, right? You need to get home.  
You really shouldn’t have come here.  
But… in a weird, morbid way… you’re kind of glad you did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this! And this is very very self indulgent so maybe next tie I'll write something that's actually more about the bloody characters haha ^^;


End file.
